


Mi propio Chef-Envenenador

by TheMirrorMoon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorMoon/pseuds/TheMirrorMoon
Summary: Aioros sufre de intoxicación alimentaria, Ángelo no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca y Shura aún no puede creer el nivel de hilaridad que alcanzan sus compañeros.Ya deberían saber que dejar que Saga cocine es una MUY mala idea.(Nada más vean lo que le hizo a Aioros).
Kudos: 6





	Mi propio Chef-Envenenador

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está principalmente inspirado/basado en las divertidas historias de Lobunaluna (en fanfiction.net), donde Saga es un pésimo cocinero y Kanon hace manjares para los dioses.
> 
> Hay referencias a personajes de Saintia Sho (el manga), por si las dudas.
> 
> Ésto es puro humor y los chicos son bastante OC (aunque intento imaginarme cómo serían sus personalidades).
> 
> Luego me cuentan qué les pareció.
> 
> Enjoy!

—Espera, espera un momento —dijo Ángelo esa tarde, frunciendo el ceño—. Supiste desde un principio que ÉL lo cocinó, y _aún así_ te lo comiste.

Su expresión de incredulidad lo decía todo. Shura no estaba muy lejos de aquella aseveración.

—Yo sólo intentaba ser cortés —se defendió Aioros, como si esa fuera excusa suficiente—. Además, es mi amigo; ¿no harías tú lo mismo por Afrodita?

Ángelo levantó ambas cejas, sardónicamente.

—Aioros, yo haría _todo_ por Afrodita, excepto comer su comida.

El arquero tuvo intoxicación alimentaria. Toda la semana se la pasó delirando en fiebre bajo los atentos cuidados de Saga, su propio chef/envenenador, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sólo desplomarse en uno de los hermosos sofás de la Casa de Géminis.

Lo peor de todo fue su mala reacción a las hierbas medicinales, que el gemelo tuvo la audacia de sacar del arsenal lemuriano de Shion, sin que éste se enterara.

Ninguno había esperado las alergias del centauro.

Saga no lo hizo con mala intención, por supuesto, pero... digamos que el geminiano era un poco ajeno al bienestar general, tanto emocional como físico; encima, aprovechando que Aioria estaba de misión junto con Milo y Afrodita en alguna remota zona del Sáhar (algo sobre genios caníbales y una lámpara mágica), el Santo de Leo les había encomendado la sencilla tarea de cuidar al pequeño cachorro de león que tenía como mascota, y actualmente lo vigilaban entre todos (y a Aioros), en la Casa de Géminis.

El castaño mayor tenía una intravenosa en el brazo derecho.

—¿No te diste cuenta que el pollo era de color _azul_? —volvió a indagar Ángelo.

—Bueno... yo...

No había excusa que le valiera; Aioros había rayado la estupidez, honestamente.

—Vaya... No se te ocurre qué decirme —dijo el albino sarcásticamente. Luego miró al pequeño leoncito, todavía acurrucado en el regazo de Aioros—. Y... ¿cómo se encuentra Leo Bonhart? ¿Saga también lo envenenó? Parece miserable... como tú.

— _Leónidas_ —corrigió Aioros, conteniendo la respiración cuando el cachorro le clavó suavemente las pequeñas garras, en señal de cariño— está preocupado. Pasó toda la noche conmigo y cuando estaba ardiendo en fiebre, él empezó a gritar y llorar por mi alma en agonía.

—Oh, ¿así que pretendía ganar la voz griega, o sólo tenía raspera en la garganta?

—Muy gracioso, Cáncer —masculló—. Muy gracioso.

—Bueno... tal vez sólo estaba tratando de advertirte —dijo Ángelo—. Dicen que los animales pueden presentir el peligro, ya sabes. Y Saga es un peligro en potencia, especialmente cerca de la cocina.

Shura asintió, estando de acuerdo.

—Con un demonio —murmuró Aioros, masajeándose las sienes—, Saga no quiso poner en peligro mi vida. Nada de qué preocuparse. Ésto no es _nada_ comparado a lo que tiene que soportar un Santo de Athena a diario.

—Por supuesto —asintió solemnemente el italiano—. Pero estoy seguro de que, hasta la fecha, ningún Santo ha muerto por comida. Aunque... ¿quieres ser el primero?

—Cállate, Ángelo

Aioros bufó. Lo peor de todo es que Ángelo _tenía un punto_. Hasta el momento, ningún Santo de Athena había muerto por intoxicación alimentaria, mucho menos un Dorado.

Iba a seguir burlándose, pero Shura lo interrumpió:

—¿Alguna otra cosa, Aioros? —preguntó el peninsular cortésmente.

—Bueno —se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos—. Tuve alucinaciones.

—¿ _Buenas_ alucinaciones?

—No exactamente —respondió Aioros, su expresión cansada—. Primero creí que se abría un enorme agujero negro en la Casa de Géminis y empezaba a tragarse todo a su paso, incluyéndome. Luego se me acercó una hielera con patas, con el rostro de Camus... _literalmente_. Entonces vi a Seiya disfrazado de Athena, con todo y vestido, siendo secuestrado por Shoko de Equuleus, y a la propia Athena intentando rescatarlo con la armadura de Pegaso. Y... finalmente vi a Hades en la Cámara del Patriarca, interpretando el lago de los cisnes con un tutú rosa, y a Pandora levantándolo y haciéndolo danzar en el aire. Lo más hilarante del asunto es que no lo hacían nada mal.

Shura lo miró extrañado.

 _Las cosas que pasan por la mente de un enfermo_ , pensó.

—Y entonces Hades empieza a cantar "Pity Party" a todo volumen. ¡Fue terrible!

Ángelo se cayó del sofá, destornillándose de la risa.

—¡Eres un tarado, Aioros!

—Cierra la boca, Máscara —gruñó Saga, entrando a la habitación con un plato de sopa—. Si molestas a Aioros, te lastimaré.

—¿En serio? —indagó Ángelo, burlón—. ¿Qué cocinarás esta vez, Saga?

Saga simplemente lo ignoró y se sentó junto a Aioros, sacando al león de su regazo y entregándole la sopa (un poco demasiado brusco, para el caso).

—Pero no te sientas tan mal, Géminis —continuó Ángelo, haciendo que tanto Shura como Aioros se preguntaran si el sentido de auto-conservación del cangrejo estaba realmente atrofiado—. Míralo desde otro ángulo: te hubieras puesto a cocinar para Hades, así lo matabas de envenenamiento y nos ahorrábamos la Guerra Santa. Incluso lo hubieras probado con Loki. ¡Tenemos un nuevo haz bajo la manga! ¿No es así, chicos?

—Cállate, Ángelo —refunfuñó.

Ángelo, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión asesina del gemelo, clavó sus orbes carmines en Aioros, sin perder la sonrisa burlona.

—Maldita sea, Aioros. Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad? Apenas sales de una y ya te metes en otra. ¿No te quedó claro que la comida de Saga es veneno para los seres vivos? —negó con la cabeza—. Uno de estos días, Saga te cocinará el león de Aioria y tú ni cuenta —empezó a reírse como un maniático—. ¡O mejor aún, los búhos de Olivia! ¡O los pavos de Mayura!

Saga se quedó en silencio y Aioros palideció (más de lo que ya estaba). Shura miró al geminiano, sopesando la posibilidad de que el griego realmente hubiera sacrificado a uno de los búhos de Olivia, o los pavos de Mayura, para elaborar su platillo.

Por lo que sabía, Saga y Kanon eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

—¿Y sabes qué más, Saga? —le secundó el italiano, nuevamente esbozando aquella condenada sonrisa suya— ésto no se vería tan recriminatorio si te hubieras auto intoxicado también; pero, dado que utilizaste a Aioros como conejillo de India, las pruebas hablan por sí solas. No es de extrañar que el gato parezca nervioso cuando estás cerca —señaló al leoncito de pelaje dorado, que, efectivamente, parecía muy nervioso en presencia del peliazul—. Tú tranquilo —le dijo al felino, conciliador—. Tu filete no tuvo nada que ver con Saga. Oremos para que la sopa de Aioros provenga de un sobre instantáneo, y _no_ de otro lado.

Saga lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y... ¿Leónidas se comió los vegetales que le dejó Aioria antes de irse? —preguntó Shura, queriendo desviar la atención del geminiano para que no cometiera homicidio tan pronto.

—Es un león, Shura —Aioros se encogió de hombros—. No sé de dónde sacó Aioria que podía darle verduras. Sería como intentar enseñarle a Ángelo a callarse —sonrió, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Lo cierto es que estaba evitando probar la sopa a toda costa.

—Come tu papilla, Aioros —atacó Ángelo, molesto—. O puede que Saga tenga la certeza de que no confías en sus habilidades culinarias.

Aioros lo miró con reproche.

—Sólo estoy esperando a que se enfríe —le dijo nerviosamente, el sudor goteando de su frente—. Seguro que pusiste todo tu amor y fuerza de voluntad en esta sopa, ¿verdad, Saga? —revolvió el mejurje con desconfianza.

Saga lo miró con frialdad.

—Por supuesto, Aioros. Anda, cómela —le sonrió torvamente.

Aioros tragó saliva. Puede que Saga fuera su mejor amigo, pero era un verdadero hijo de perra cuando se lo proponía. Igual que Kanon.

—Así que —Ángelo se estiró sobre el sofá, haciendo crujir sus articulaciones— primero intentas intoxicar al arquero con un búho mal cocinado. Luego, cuando eso no funciona, pretendes envenenarlo con las porquerías caseras de Shion, esas cosas a las que él llama medicamentos —negó con la cabeza—. Caray, Saga, arrolla un auto sobre él la próxima semana. Sería más ordenado. Más rápido y efectivo.

—Déjalo asi, Cáncer —le cortó el griego con los dientes apretados—. Sabes que fue un accidente... —frunció el ceño—. _Realmente_ un accidente —añadió.

—¿Shion sabe de esto? —inquirió Shura con curiosidad.

—No —respondió Saga rotundamente—. No regresará hasta mañana —hizo una mueca, pensando en el vejete y el (inevitable) sermón que se comería.

—¿Puedo estar presente cuando le digas? —le preguntó Ángelo, luciendo extremadamente alegre.

—No, no puedes.

El otro simplemente volvió a sonreír.

No había manera de que se callara ahora.

—Pero eres muy creativo, _Flippy_. La mayoría sólo optaría por tirar a Aioros de cabeza por un barranco, ya que no parece gozar de la misma protección que Seiya. Imagínate, ni siquiera nosotros, los más poderosos de los 88 Caballeros, tenemos la cabeza tan dura como el mocoso de Bronce. Realmente te mereces puntos por creatividad... —le dio un trago a su cerveza y la levantó en un brindis (sí, al revés)—. Esto va para ti, Géminis: _salud_.

Shura y Aioros intercambiaron miradas, preocupados.

Por su parte, Saga se incorporó del sofá, al tiempo que un brillo ominoso aparecía en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. El leoncito, sintiendo el peligro inminente que representaba la presencia del geminiano, se subió al regazo de Shura y ocultó la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota, Ángelo —le dijo Aioros, dándole una cucharada a la sopa y descubriendo, para su sorpresa, que sabía muy bien—. Sabes que a Saga no le gusta ese apodo. Y es bien capaz de asesinar a alguien. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—¿Qué? —se rió el italiano, aparentemente ajeno a la amenaza—. Él no se atrevería. Sabe que nuestra reputación pende de un hilo. Fliqpy es demasiado escrupuloso como para-SAGA! ¡¿Qué demonios- ¡Saga! ¡basta, no¡ ¡SAGA! ¡ayuda! ¡NO! ¡SAGA!

Los chillidos de Máscara resonaron en plena Tercera Casa.

—Ups... generalmente grita así cuando mira películas dramáticas en secreto —le comentó Aioros a Shura, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Cómo sabes que mira películas dramáticas en secreto?

—Milo y Aioria me mostraron un vídeo la semana pasada.

—Oh —asintió el capricorniano, tomando nota de lo acontecido—. ¿Y ese ruido ensordecedor? ¿Qué es?

—No estoy seguro —Aioros se rascó la barbilla, pensativo—. Tal vez sea su cerebro meciéndose dentro de su cráneo. Quién sabe —se encogió de hombros, observando al leoncito que aún se ocultaba en el regazo del español, visiblemente asustado—. Oh, cálmate, Leónidas —le dijo al felino—. Saga nunca te lastimaría. Mientras no comas su comida en momentos de inspiración, como me pasó a mí, o lo llames "Flippy" o "Fliqpy", estás relativamente a salvo.

 _Supongo_ , pensó.

—¿Y si pasa Athena o algún Santo de rango menor? ¿Es prudente que vean esta paliza? Con la fama que tenemos —Shura se cubrió los oídos, levantado la voz por encima del enorme jaleo que estaban armando Saga y Máscara (especialmente Máscara, con sus gritos).

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Shura —sonrió Aioros, tranquilizador—. Sólo es una riña entre iguales. Los otros Santos no tienen por qué asustarse. Además, es una lección de vida.

Shura levantó ambas cejas, intrigado.

—¿Como qué lección?

—La de nunca enojar a un Santo de Géminis, ya sea Saga o Kanon. Tienen un carácter del demonio —señaló la intravenosa que sobresalía de su brazo—. Mira lo que me hizo cuando intentaba ser AMABLE con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Leo Bonhart, que Ángelo llama burlonamente al leoncito de Aioria, es un personaje de la saga The Witcher y un brutal mercenario (por cierto, ¿nunca han leído la Saga de Geralt de Rivia? ¡Es fantástica! Incluso está en formato pdf aquí en internet; búsquenla)
> 
> Si entendieron el apodo de "Flippy/Fliqpy" a Saga, les doy un enorme abrazo psicológico, siempre manteniendo sana distancia.
> 
> Si no, pues ahora les explico XD: Flippy es un osito verde muy adorable, veterano de la guerra y con estrés post-traumático; dicho estrés hace que le resurja una segunda personalidad, Fliqpy, que, por el contrario, es un bastado sádico y asesino.
> 
> A mí me gustan sus hipotéticas versiones anime que aparecen en Internet. Las imágenes son geniales. Flippy tiene una gran similitud con Saga y viceversa, así que me pareció divertido molestarlo con ese apodo *siente la mirada demasiado intensa del gemelo, que la hace tragar saliva*.
> 
> Flippy aparece en Happy Three Friends.
> 
> Al final, Saga hizo una sopa más o menos decente porque Kanon lo ayudó a prepararla vía cosmos, y Aioros definitivamente tiene el instinto de supervivencia tan atrofiado como el de Ángelo. Shura también tiene lo suyo ;) *se puede ver a Shura filmando a Radamanthys duchándose en secreto, con la misma cámara de Aioria y Milo, para vendérselas a la autora*.
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho en esta terrible pandemia!


End file.
